1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved eyeglass and lens interchange structure wherein the same permits the selective replacement of lenses within an eyeglass frame member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglass frames, and particularly eyeglass frames to secure removable lenses, are available in the prior art and indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,921; 4,822,158; 5,048,944.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a central frame member having lock legs to permit the use of rigid cup-shaped frame members to secure lenses therewithin in a geometrically secure manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.